


You're Not a Monster

by SpiderBites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiery red hair amidst pure white snow. Time seemed to slow. She heard a truck horn, eyes snapped to the road, saw the blinding lights. Barton moved in a blur, undoing his belt and diving over herself and Coulson just as the truck slammed into the left side of the car, sending them skidding across the road until they flipped and landed in a small dirt ditch.<br/>When she regained consciousness, it was chaos.</p><p>Based from a Tumblr prompt: What if Romanoff was compromised and Hill was sent to take her out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not a Monster

At the end of the battle of New York, no one saw it happen. Beaten like a rag doll by the Hulk, Loki saw his last chance to destroy the Avengers and took it. Only this one would take time. But if it worked, SHIELD would fall.  
Just as Natasha shut the portal, he came up behind her, grabbed his scepter from her hands and pressed the tip to her chest.  
The Black Widow had been compromised. And no one knew.

 

One Month Later

Maria Hill walked quickly to her car. It was dark, except for a few street lamps that lit the sidewalk in a yellow light. Her bags were full of paperwork and one held half an uneaten tuna sandwich. It was quiet, like it normally was when Maria left work at ungodly hours, her heels echoing loudly around her as she headed for her car, the only one parked. It was the same routine every night; except this time she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes stalking her every move. She fumbled around for her car keys, head fuzzy from exhaustion. Finding them, she pressed the unlock button. She heard it, an explosion and just managed to cover her face before she was violently thrown back.  
She was released from hospital one week later.

* * * 

Natasha Romanoff had gone off grid six months ago. She’d done her bit inside SHIELD and now was working from the outside. Where better to start than the top? However, even for the assassin, Nick Fury was too difficult to get too. So her plan was the next best thing.

 

The Black Widow was a great threat. Any agent that was sent in to retrieve, never came back right; seemed the longer they attempted to bring her in, the more hostile she became. At first, the agents came back. Then, they started to come back with missing limbs, serious psychological issues and many broken bones.

'At least she hasn't killed anyone.' Barton said to Hill, as they both watched a newly returned agent being strapped down onto a bed. She nodded in agreement, however knowing it was just a matter of time. 

Two months later, a young female agent was KIA.

* * *

They finally had her. Trapped in a small town in Russia, five miles west from St Petersburg. Fury sent Agent Hill, Coulson and Hawkeye in for extraction, he obviously felt confident, despite the spider being in her home country.  
In a hired vehicle, they drove along a narrow and icy road. Maria had her gun locked in her hand ever since they arrived in Russia. She was on edge, they all were. The Black Widow was dangerous when she was working with them, but now compromised, she was even deadlier. She knew their fighting patterns, had sparred with them all and won majority of the time. Natasha wasn't herself, she would kill her girlfriend and wouldn't think twice before doing so. 

Maria was sat between Agent Barton and Coulson. She had specific orders: stay out of the way and make sure the Widow didn't get too close. Barton was the only one to approach her. When she was restrained, only then was Maria allowed to approach.  
They knew the Widow was behind Deputy Director's exploding car.

‘When Romanoff notices the cars and sees Barton, she'll bail,’ Fury said. ‘At least when she sees you, she'll stick around, try to entice you into her web; you're our secret weapon.’

Maria Hill is bait for the Black Widow.

They pulled to a stop at a set of lights. It was dark now; Maria couldn't really see much, the light from Coulson's tablet interfering. The boys were busy. He was tapping away while Barton inspects his arrows. They'd been in this car for an hour and Maria needed to get out, stretch her legs but that wasn't going to happen, not until they had the Widow in restraints.  
Her eyes drifted to the left window, besides Barton and she froze. Fiery red hair amidst pure white snow.  
Time seemed to slow. She heard a truck horn, eyes snapped to the road, saw the blinding lights. Barton moved in a blur, undoing his belt and diving over herself and Coulson just as the truck slammed into the left side of the car, sending them skidding across the road until they flipped and landed in a small dirt ditch.  
When she regained consciousness, it was chaos.

They were upside down, being held in their seats by their belts. The door the truck collided with was almost touching Maria's face and Barton is lying unconscious on the roof. Her head was exploding in pain, she touches it and it screamed at her. She had a large gash and it seemed she was the only conscious one; everyone else is limp in their seats. Her gun is nowhere to be seen.

"Coulson! Barton! Hill! Does anyone fucking copy?" Fury shouts down her ear. How long have they been out?

"I copy," Maria croaked out.

"What the hell is going on, Hill? Is everyone okay?"

"I," she winced, trying to undo her seatbelt. "I can't tell sir. A truck collided with us, everyone seems to be out cold." She can hear Fury's anger but tunes him out. She can talk when everyone is out of the car.  
She clicks the holder of her belt and it shoots off her, gravity pulling her down onto the roof, landing on Barton who didn't move an inch. She groans in pain. She checks his pulse: he's alive. So is Coulson. The driver is...missing. Maria crawls and climbs to the drivers seat and as she wiggled out of the window, she is formulating a plan. The snow is harsh against her hands as she dragged herself free: it stung. She stops instantly when she looks at her hands. That can’t all be her blood.

The driver lay dead five feet ahead of Maria, his blood staining the snow. Natasha Romanoff stood over him.  
Maria froze. Romanoff hadn’t seen her yet, maybe she could crawl back in the car, find her gun and -  
A black boot came into her view. She didn’t need to look up to know Natasha was looming over her, presumably with a gun aimed at her head. Maria slowly looked up, contemplating an elbow to Romanoff's stomach, to try and disarm her but she knows that from the angle she's in, Romanoff would see it coming and possibly kill her there and then. That's when she noticed her eyes – the sheer blueness, how did she manage to go undetected for so long? How hadn’t she noticed?

Romanoff motioned her head up, telling Maria to move. Maria did, slowly, arms raised in a non-threatening manner. She can’t help but shiver, her SHIELD coat wasn’t equipped with Russia’s winter – and after crawling around in the snow, her body was trembling. It took all her strength not to let her teeth chatter.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Fury yells in her earpiece. Maria almost forgot about him. How can she tell him she's face to face with the woman he told her to avoid? Maria's fingers flinched at the sound, which didn't go unnoticed by Romanoff.

"Take it out," Natasha's voice was sharp and cold. Her auburn hair blowing in the wind. "Before I shoot it out."

"I thought Hawkeye was the one with the excellent aim?" Maria smirked. There was a loud bang and Maria stumbled back, slamming into the car as she fought back a scream that would give Romanoff satisfaction. She bites down on her lip as her right hand ghosted over her wound in her shoulder instinctively.

Just a graze.

"Now! Or the next one goes in your head." 

Maria threw her earpiece without a second thought and Romanoff's boot stomped down on it.

"All we want is a chat, Nat." Maria breathes. Dying from blood loss was not on her to do list. The Widow raised an eyebrow.

"And you're in the state to do that?" A glow on Romanoff's wrist caught Hill's eye: her trademark weapon. Maria staggered slightly, her eyes going fuzzy. She needs to defuse the situation. Maria takes a cautious step forward.  
And then suddenly, Natasha acts, and Maria is too surprised to react quickly enough. She's brutal in her movements and Maria attempted to fight back, remind her what a SHIELD agent could do, but too soon an arm is around her neck, close to breaking her windpipe and another is holding a gun to her temple. It's humiliating for the agent, she's gotten out of so many holds like this thousands of times, but somehow, the Widow is holding her immobile. Like so many times in training and in the bedroom.

Maria struggled.

"Fury must be mad to send you in after me, возлюбленная." Natasha smirked and Maria can feel her eyes raking up and down her body. In normal situations, it would cause her stomach to flutter.

Maria threw her head back, heard the satisfying crunch as it collided with the Widow's. A quick movement later and Hill was free, running up the road, eyes scanning for anyone – anything that can aid her. She'd been trained for situations like this: don't panic. But she isn't trained for this.

Hill glanced back and she's alone. She didn’t know what was more terrifying, knowing where the Widow is or not. Natasha is in her element. Stalking her prey in a familiar setting, Maria is as far out of her comfort zone as they get. She needed a weapon. Backup. Medical assistance. She needs to contact Fury. All of that is back towards the upturned car, which is presumably what Natasha wants her to do. She has no other option, so she ran.

Just about to reach the car, her feet slipped from under her and she crashed down, landing awkwardly on her arm. She smacked the floor with her fist. She landed on her left side. Ice is a bitch. But there, in the snow, was a small black earpiece with a small voice booming out of it. Maria grabbed it; it's broken beyond compare but it works. Thankfully.

She fits it back into her ear; it’s loose and could fall out at any second. "Fury, this is Agent Hill," she said as she crawled towards the car, her arm aching. She sensed it severely sprained. She reached into the vehicle. "I'm requesting immediate evacuation, safety procedure 2-3-6-8 and medical –" A hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her back; a small scream erupted from her mouth. She managed to pull something free with her: part of a seatbelt.

A fist connects with her face over and over and she can taste the blood in her mouth; but it doesn’t stop her fighting back. She managed to flip them and somehow get the seatbelt over the Widow’s neck. Her hands are on Maria’s wrists, either trying to push them off or break them, Maria couldn't tell.

“Hill!” Fury shouted. The earpiece was still in ear miraculously.

“Sir, I’ve made contact with the Widow, requesting immediate back up,” she spoke to him quickly, struggling to keep the assassin down.

“Help is coming Hill -” Maria missed the rest; Natasha’s foot connected with the back of her head, sending Maria forwards. She felt the earpiece slip and fall as Natasha flipped them. She was pinned instantly, her back getting soaked by the snow. Hands forced her own either side of her head.

"We are taking you in, one way or another." Maria growled; attempting to move her legs but the Widow had them locked in her thighs.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. I don't want anything to do with SHIELD, Loki is –"

"Loki has brainwashed you, Natasha! You're nothing but a puppet to him, a disposable puppet."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. She moved her hand, to withdraw a dagger embedded in her belt when Maria punched her directly in the face, an unexpected blow for the both of them. It knocked Natasha off track for a small second but quickly had Maria's hand in her own.

“You want to talk about disposable?” Natasha asked. She pulled Maria forward, changing their positions again, so Maria’s upper body and left arm are trapped between the Widow’s killer thighs; her head resting on her chest. Natasha still held her right hand in her own and played with it softly. Maria was as tense as a bowstring. “If I broke your hand just right you’ll never hold a gun again. Fury would have to dispose you and replace you.”

Natasha’s hand clasped Maria’s forefinger and ever so slowly bent it back, smirking when Maria flailed and fought her until they both felt the bone snap in many places. Then she stopped dead. It was almost unbearable. Maria had felt pain before. Had bones broken many times. But this, this was intense. Normally it was over quickly; but Natasha had kept the same slow speed the entire time she forced Maria’s finger back.  
Tears streamed down her face.

She mentally counted her injuries: a head injury (possible concussion), minutes away from hypothermia, a gun wound, a black eye, busted lip and now a broken finger. Maria hadn’t been in Russia 5 hours. If backup didn’t arrive soon, Maria knew Natasha would carry on with her sick games until she killed her in the end.

“If I broke three more just like that, you’d be out of a job, Deputy Director.” Maria ignored how numb her thighs were.

“If I snapped your neck so would you.”

Natasha smirked. “Fighting talk,”

A crunch sounded behind them and Natasha was back on her feet within seconds. Agent Coulson had come up behind them; gun in hand, hoping for a surprise attack. The Widow advanced, forcing Coulson backwards until they both disappeared into the trees nearby. A few seconds later and his gun soared, landing just out of Maria’s reach.

She forced herself to roll onto her stomach, fighting back a scream and she clawed her way forwards, the snow sticking to her wounds. Her right hand was useless and dragged by her side. She stood, gun now in hand just as Natasha came back into view.  
Hill aimed her gun, her shoulder throbbing excruciatingly.

“Hey sailor," her signature smirk, the one her enemies see before she attacked; she'd seen her use it plenty of times, but now it was aimed on her. Maria raised her gun, ignoring her shoulder and glared. "You're worse than a cat with 9 lives."

Romanoff took a warning step forward, to see what the agent would do. She did nothing. Only moved the gun, now aiming at her head. Natasha now stood directly before Maria, taunting her.

“You don’t have the guts to kill me, baby.” Natasha caressed Hill’s face. “You’d have my death on your conscience for the rest of your life.” She lent in, pushing the gun out of her face and pressed her lips to Maria’s. This was a whole new level of torture Maria couldn’t deal with. She pulled back.

It happened in a flash. The knife still embedded in Natasha’s belt came out and was plunged into Maria’s stomach. The Deputy doubled over, groaning in pain. Natasha twisted the dagger before violently yanking it out and pushing Maria down. Once again, Natasha stood over her.

“Sleep well, Maria.” Natasha raised the bloody dagger once more when an arrow suddenly embedded itself into her thigh. The assassin groaned and buckled to her knees. With a quick movement, using almost all her energy, Maria struck Natasha in the head with her foot. The assassin collapsed, lying unconscious on the floor.

“Impeccable timing as always, Barton.” Maria gasped. She laughed once and the last thing she saw was Hawkeye leaning over her, shouting her name.

 

* * * 

When Maria woke, she was in a hospital bed, wires connected to her arms. She glanced down to her shoulder. She felt weak. Her broken finger was taped up, hopefully on its way to being mended. As was her shoulder and her knife wound – she could feel the stitches. Her heart monitor beeped at a steady rate besides her. Somehow, she had survived. Maria cracked her neck, eyes resting on the side table to her left. A vase of lilies, a bottle of Russian vodka and a small note waited for her.

Wake up soon, Maria. I have a lot of making up to do. I’ll be there at nine, sharp.  
Я люблю тебя.

Maria couldn’t help but smile. They had Natasha back. Beaten Loki at his game. Again. With only a few casualties, it was a good day in the office. She glanced at the clock above the door. Ten too. When her eyes left it, she saw a very nervous looking Natasha on the other side of the door, a gigantic stuffed bear in her arms. Maria motioned her head and Natasha entered.

They slept peacefully that night, Natasha squeezing into her hospital bed. Apologies and tears had been shared throughout the afternoon, they had stolen kisses from each other and ate until around 11pm, where finally, worn out, Maria fell asleep in Natasha’s arms, being lulled to sleep by the Russian’s soft kisses on her forehead.

Their jobs were tough but Maria couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
